The packaging of fragile articles or articles susceptible to damage during such packaging, shipment and storage presents many distinct problems. Foam-in-place packaging has been well known and widely used as protective packaging for such articles for a number of years. Foam-in-place technology is based upon the reaction between two (usually liquid) precursor components, which when mixed will react to form a polymer foam and gaseous by-products. In particular, and most commonly, an isocyanate containing component is mixed with a polyol containing component and these components react to produce a urethane polymer (polyurethane), steam and carbon dioxide. Under proper conditions, the steam and carbon dioxide generated by the reaction will disburse through the polymer and form an expanded polyurethane foam that provides protective cushioning for articles being packaged. The reaction of the components, when mixed to form an expanded foam, takes a minute or two and this time frame makes it feasible to manipulate and use the foam for packaging purposes.
Initially, the foam precursor components were injected into containers (e.g. corrugated boxes), and either a mold element was used to form an article receiving cavity as the foam expanded or the article wrapped in a protective material was itself placed in the container and the foam permitted to expand therearound. Such foam-in-place packaging has been very successful and is still widely used for certain packaging purposes.
However, such foam-in-place packaging did not address or was not suited for many packaging purposes. Accordingly, a next generation of foam-in-place packaging has been developed in which devices were provided which concurrently form plastic bags and inject into the bag the mixture of foam precursor components. The bag is provided with vents to the outside to permit the steam and carbon dioxide by-products to escape during the formation of the foam. Prior to the reaction of the components to produce foam, an operator places the newly made bag into a container in which an object has been placed and then closes the container. The precursors react to produce foam which fills the void areas within the container while forming a custom shaped cushion around the object being packaged. Such foam-in-bag packaging technology has also been quite successful and is now in substantial use.
Examples of such foam-in-bag technology heretofore developed is shown and described in a number of patents commonly assigned with this application and including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,800,708; 4,854,109; 4,938,007; 5,027,583; 5,139,151 and 5,376,219.
All of these devices are characterized by forming the bags and injecting the foam precursor components into the bags immediately prior to the reaction of the components and the production of foam in the bags. Therefore, these devices by necessity must be placed adjacent the packaging operation. Here again, these devices are not adaptable or usable in all packaging situations, although they have greatly expanded the use of foam-in-place packaging technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,902, also commonly assigned to the assignee of this application, discloses a still further generation of foam-in-place packaging. This patent discloses a packaging system in which a bag is formed of flexible plastic film material defining an enclosed space therein and having separate interior cells in the enclosed space. The cells contain two different foam precursor components. The two cells containing the foam precursor components are separated by a frangible seal which maintains the precursor components separate until it is desired to use the bag. Once the packaging system is to be used, the frangible seal between the two cells is broken and the two precursor components are mixed.
There is also provided another frangible seal between the cells and the enclosed space within the bag. This second frangible seal is broken by the reaction of the two precursor components and the production of foam which expands out of the cells into the enclosed space in the bag until the interior of the bag is substantially filled and a foam cushion is formed. The interior of the bag is vented to the outside so that the gaseous by-products of the foaming reaction may escape from the bag. By this arrangement, a foam-in-bag packaging system has been provided in which bags could be produced at locations remote from the packaging operations, packaged in containers, shipped to the packaging operation locations and stored until desired for use. When desired for use, an appropriately sized bag is removed from its container, the first frangible seal between the two cells is broken and the chemicals mixed, and the second frangible seal is broken by the reaction and a foam cushion is formed in the enclosed space in the bag. Accordingly, a packaging system of greatly increased versatility and usability was thus provided.
However, even this further generation of foam-in-place packaging had certain disadvantages and problems associated therewith. For example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,902, the bags containing the interior cells are very flexible and somewhat difficult and awkward to package and handle. Additionally, the interior cells are formed by the plastic film material of the bag with appropriate additional layers providing the barrier characteristics required for the cells, and by heat seals (including the frangible seals) which divide the cells from each other and from the interior of the bag. Accordingly, the cells extend from opposite sides of the bag throughout the width of the bag and the manner of forming the cells is costly. Obviously, for different size bags, different quantities of the foam precursor components are required. However, the cells in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,902 patent remain of a constant size and, when a lesser quantity of components are used than the volume within the cells, the remainder of the cell contains air.